De Alfa a Omega (Osomatsu-san ChoroOso)
by orochimari-senpai15
Summary: Osomatsu matsuno, Herededo futuro de el negoció de su padre, tiene todo pensado, todo listo, y incluso en sus planes esta el hacer que los Betas de sus hermanos Karamatsu y Todomatsu sea suyo, totalmente suyos Pero un ¿Error o Vengaza? por parte de uno de sus hermanos un día antes de que su padres deje el negoció familiar termina destrozado todas sus iluciones y planes.


Todo estaba en una total calma, Choromatsu caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupado, hace como una hora que su hermano mayor había entrado allí, con sus padre, a hablar de algo que sentía era algo muy serio y preocuparte para todos, suspiro intentado matener la calma, no podía ser lo que creía ... O si?, ya que si eso era habría problemas graves y aterradores.- Por favor, que no sea eso... - Rogo a la nada, aterrado con la simple idea de que eso pudiera vovlerse real, pero no creía que su padre cediera ese puesto al esta aun en un estado de salud saludable para dejar en manos sus negoció a Osomatsu, el Alfa mayor.

.

.

Mas nadie escucho su ruego, pues Osomatsu matsuno, Su hermano mayor salio de la oficina de sus padres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, notadose la arrogancia y pervesidad en tal sonrisa.- Llama a los demás, Choromatsu tengo que darles una linda y "agradable noticias.- Eso no le sonaba para nada a lo bueno, suspiro y hizo, lo que el mayor le pidió, al fin esta todos precente Osomatsu dio la tan "Buena" noticia.- Padre en unos días anunciara mi, por así decirlo, mi nuevo puesto de trabajo, no debo de ocultarlo a ustedes, la verdad, me gusta la idea que sea los primero en saberlo..- Con descaro e acerco a Karamatsu quien se mantuvo firme mas sentir el roce de la mano del mayor como caricia, solo lo hizo sentirse nervioso.- Por que cuando tome el puesto de líder, haré que ustedes dos beta sea mío frente a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu claro, me encantara ver como reacciona al ver que violo a sus protegidos.- Ichimatsu se tensó mas no se dejo intimidad al contrarío de Jyushimatsu quien se mantuvo neutral.-

.

.

\- No tocaras a Totty. - Dijo firme el quito de los sextillizos acercado a su persona a Todomatsu, el menor de los seis, no fue el único en hacer eso pues Ichimatsu al reaccionar alejo de Osomatsu a Karamatsu, eso solo hizo que el mayor sonriera de lado, eso solo hacía que sus deseos se hiciera mas grande.

.

.

\- Eso lo veremos, después de todo cuando nuestros padre anuncie puesto como líder, se irá a tomar unas vacaciones, que no creo que vuelva en un año o mas.- Se mantenía callado, sin hablar conteniedose en decir o hacer algo, pues si lo hacía solo haría problemas y no deseaba eso. Debido a que Osomatsu era minutos mayor que el, no podía ser líder, aunque el fuera mas sensato que el mayor. - Así que no podrá pedirle ayuda a nuestro padres, de lo que voy a hacer, en especial por algo que me ocultaron dos de ustedes, o es que no es cierto que ahora los Betas son Omegas.- Choromatsu abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que supiera eso mas antes de que alguien dijera algo, Osomatsu continuo hablado.- Se que uno de ustedes tomo el tratamiento para poder ser una buena zorra que pueda dar hijo y sirva minimos de algo.- miro de reojo a Karamatsu quien bajo la mirada.- Y se que uno de ustedes siempre fue Omega pero lo oculto para que nadie lo tomara o reclamara por lo insignificante que era, mas debido a su puesto, era una joyita que, claro nadie desaprovecharía.- Un Temeroso Todomatsu se oculto detras de Jyushimatsu quien, preocupado lo protegía. - Jeje Al menos podrá darme una cría ustedes, al final de cuenta si que sirvira de algo...- El mayor si esperar respuesta salio de allí, mirado de reojo a sus hermanos menores, estaba muy determinado a cumplir lo deseado y dicho.

.

.

\- Es un maldito bastardo...! - Ichimatsu asesinaba con la mirada la puerta por donde había salido anteriormente Osomatsu, con esa maldita sonrisa, que los hacía sentir frustración.- Si toca a Kuzomatsu juro que lo mato...- Su sonrisa un tanto perversa y sinientra daba a entender que hablaba en serio y que incluso en su mas oscuro y aterradores pensamientos ya lo estaba matado.

.

.

\- No debemos perder el control por lo que dijo, Ichimatsu-niisan, tal ves solo se burla de nosotros...- Hablo con su tipica sonrisa, Jyushimatsu, mas en su interior igual mataba a Osomatsu.

.

.

\- No creo que bromee sobre eso...- Susurro Choromatsu, saliedo de allí, con sus manos en puño, molesto por lo escuchado, pero triste por ya no reconocer a ese hermano mayor que había prometido no cambiar sea cual sea la raza que fuera elegido a ser, a aquel niño que prometió cuidarlos como un buen líder alfa y hermano mayor.- Que paso con esa promesa, Osomatsu-nisan..- susurro a la nada, realmente triste al recordar eso.

Continuara...

Espero le guste mi nueva historia esta historia tardara en actualizarse pero se actualizara ^^


End file.
